El ser en el umbral
I Admito que he disparado seis balas la cabeza de mi mejor amigo. Ahora bien, pese a esta confesión, me propongo demostrar que no puedo considerarme un asesino. Muchos dirán que estoy loco tal vez bastante más loco que el hombre a quien di muerte en una de las celdas del manicomio de Arkham. Confió en que mis lectores juzguen los elementos que iré relatando, los contrapongan con las evidencias conocidas y lleguen a preguntarse si alguien podría haber tenido una conducta distinta a la mía frente a un horror como el que debí experimentar, ante aquel ser en el umbral. Hasta cierto momento, muy al comienzo, no alcancé a ver más que locura en las singulares historias que paulatinamente me fueron envolviendo. Aún hoy me pregunto si mi percepción era la correcta o si, a pesar de mi convicción, también yo no estaré extraviado en la demencia. No puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta; sin embargo existen otros que pueden contar, sí quieren, cosas muy extrañas acerca de Edward y Asenath Derby. Ni siquiera los pragmáticos policías saben cómo explicar aquella visita final cuya memoria tratan de abandonar. Rutinariamente han elaborado la endeble teoría de un terrible escarnio o venganza de unos criados despedidos, pero aun ellos saben en su fuero íntimo que la verdad es más más vasta, terrible y casi increíble. Como decía, afirmo que no soy el asesino de Edward Derby. Por el contrario: he sido un vengador y con mi acto ahorré al mundo un horror que, si sobreviviera, podría haber causado una insospechable devastación en toda la humanidad. Junto a nuestros rutinarios senderos cotidianos existen regiones de sombras; de tanto en tanto algún alma maligna avanza desde ellos hacia nosotros. Si alguien advierte esa incursión tiene la obligación moral de aniquilarla sin piedad sí no quiere exponerse a pagar un inmenso y terrible precio. Edward Pickman Derby era alguien a quien conocía de toda la vida. Si bien ocho años menor que yo, lo cierto era que cuando yo tenía dieciséis, ya manteníamos muchos intereses en común. Nunca he conocido a un estudiante más genial que él: a los siete era ya un consumado poeta de versos lóbregos, fantásticos, morbosos, que causaban el asombro de sus preceptores. Tal vez la razón de su precocidad deba buscarse en la esmerada educación privada que recibió desde muy temprano y en los excesivos mimos que colmaron su existencia. Fue hijo único, con fragilidades físicas que fueron desvelo de sus amantísimos padres, quienes no dejaban que en ningún momento estuviera fuera del alcance de la vista y de sus excedidos cuidados. Nunca nadie lo vio fuera de su casa sin estar flanqueado por su niñera y podría decirse que jamás llegó a jugar libremente con los demás niños. Todos estos factores operaron sin duda alguna forjando en el joven Derby una vida interior peculiar, reservada, reprimida, con una sola vía de escape: la imaginación. Consecuentemente, sus estudios lo revelaron como un joven sorprendente, de noble capacidad, y su pasión por escribir me maravilló desde un comienzo, pese a que lo aventajaba en casi diez años. Por esa época yo mismo estaba atraído por singulares inclinaciones artísticas hacía lo grotesco, característica que me hizo encontrar en aquel joven un espíritu gemelo. Compartíamos un mismo entusiasmo por lo tenebroso y lo fantástico, pasión que descargábamos inicialmente en la antigua, decrépita y ciertamente amenazante ciudad en la que ambos vivíamos: la encantada y mágica Arkham, cuyos arracimados y desvencijados tejados de tipo holandés y desbastadas balaustradas georginas desgranaban el paso del tiempo junto a las márgenes de las sibilantes y negras aguas del río Miskatonic. Con el correr del tiempo, terminé por decidirme a seguir estudios de arquitectura y archivé el proyecto de ilustrar un libro con los siniestros poemas de Edward, sin que ese renunciamiento significara la menor mella para nuestra amistad. El exuberante talento del joven Derby continuó manifestándose con el mismo brillo de sus primeros tiempos y apenas cumplidos los dieciocho años, una recopilación de sus oníricos poemas, titulada Azathoth and Others Horrors, provocó una encrespada reacción entre la crítica. Por entonces mantenía una estrecha correspondencia con el famoso poeta baudelairiano Justín Geoffrey, el autor de The People of the Monolith, el mismo que murió en medio de alaridos en 1926 en un manicomio, tras visitar un ominoso poblado de Hungría cuya memoria es mejor no conservar. Sin embargo, en materia de autoestima y resolución de cuestiones prácticas, la mimada existencia a que había sido acostumbrado convertía a Edward en un verdadero desastre. Al cabo del tiempo, su salud fue mejorando; todo lo contrario ocurrió con sus costumbres de dependencia infantil inculcadas por padres extraordinariamente sobreprotectores. Era natural entonces que de mayor mostrara una exasperante incapacidad para cuestiones tales como viajar solo, tomar decisiones o asumir responsabilidades. Rápidamente advirtió que sin duda su futuro no estaba en el campo de los negocios o en el profesional. Pero ni él ni la familia se preocuparon demasiado puesto que el patrimonio familiar era lo suficientemente cuantioso como para demorarse siquiera en estas preocupaciones. En plena madurez conservaba el mismo aspecto de rozagante y engañosa juventud de sus tiempos de estudiante. Rubio, de ojos azules, con el cutis de un niño; sólo después de muchos sacrificios lograba que los demás reparasen en sus intentos de dejarse el bigote. Su voz era suave y nítida; la tranquila vida que llevaba le permitía conservar un saludable y estilizado aspecto juvenil desestimando ‘la proverbial panza que delataba casi siempre una madurez prematura. Tenía una estatura conveniente y sus hermosas facciones le habrían permitido ser un cotizado galán sí su timidez no hubiese representado una infranqueable barrera para tales frivolidades que en él siempre eran conjuradas con una prudente reclusión en el mundo de los libros. Sus padres lo llevaban a Europa todos los veranos, por lo que no demoró demasiado en captar con perspicacia los rasgos más nítidos del pensamiento y la expresión artística del viejo continente. Paralelamente, su talento, de extracción claramente asociable a Poe, fue degradándose mientras Otros fantasmas e inclinaciones artísticas iban naciendo en él. Era el tiempo en que nos sumíamos en interminables discusiones. Por entonces yo ya había conseguido licenciarme en Harvard, había trabajado en un estudio de arquitecto en Boston, había contraído enlace y había regresado a Arkham a ejercer la profesión. Me había instalado en la casa familiar de Saltonstalí Street, ya que mi padre decidió trasladarse a Florida debido a su salud. Todas las tardes recibía la visita de Edward, con lo que en poco tiempo fue considerado como un familiar más de la casa. Era inconfundible su manera de tocar el timbre o de golpear en el llamador, características que con el tiempo acabaron convirtiéndose en contraseña. Así, todos nos preparábamos después de la cena para escuchar los tres golpes secos que, luego de una pausa, eran acompañados de otros igualmente secos. La frecuencia con que yo iba a su casa era mucho menor, donde me entretenía en admirar los antiguos volúmenes que con ritmo sostenido acrecentaba su biblioteca. Derby obtuvo su licenciatura en la Universidad de Miskatonic; era natural que así fuese ya que sus padres no le habrían dejado vivir por nada del mundo fuera del alcance de sus cuidados personales. Llegó a la Universidad a los dieciséis años y tres años después ya era licenciado en literatura francesa e inglesa, con las mejores notas en todas las materias, excepto en matemáticas y ciencias. Hizo escasas y nulas amistades con los demás estudiantes, por más que fue perceptible una cierta admiración por ese grupo de jóvenes a los que cabria denominar “audaces”, “bohemios”, “vanguardistas”, cuyas costumbres iconoclastas, lenguaje ingenioso y poses irritantes le habría gustado imitar. El tránsito por esas regiones literarias lo empujó hacia los rincones esotéricos y mágicos, saberes sobre los que la biblioteca de Miskatoníc contaba, y aún cuenta, con volúmenes de una riqueza que la han hecho justamente famosa. Se convirtió en un voraz especialista en estos temas. A espaldas de sus padres, se entregaba a consumir cosas tales como el horrible, Book of Echínoderm, el Unaussprechlichen Kulten de von Junzt y el ancestral Necronomicón del enajenado árabe Abdul Alhazred. Edward contaba con veinte años cuando nació mi primer y único hijo, y pareció muy complacido al saber que le pondría de nombre Edward Derby Upton como homenaje a él. Cumplidos los veinticinco años, Edward era hombre afamado por su inmensa cultura, poeta y narrador de relatos muy conocidos entre el público, pero no obstante en su obra aparecía con claridad la carencia de relaciones humanas y el exceso de formación puramente libresca que aquejaba a su autor. Sin duda, yo era su amigo más cercano. El me proporcionaba una cantera inagotable de tópicos teóricos. Por su parte, él buscaba mí opinión sobre los temas que no quería consultar con sus padres. Continuaba soltero, aunque cabe señalar que más por timidez, negligencia y sobreprotección paterna que por genuina opción al celibato. Al desatarse la guerra, su mala salud y los rasgos más ostensibles de su personalidad determinaron que se quedara en casa. Mi destino inicial fue Plattsburg, aunque en los hechos nunca llegué a cruzar el Atlántico. Así transcurrió el tiempo. Cuando Edward tenía treinta y cuatro años, falleció su madre, hecho que lo sumió en una suerte de bloqueo psicológico que le produjo una inactividad total. Su padre se lo llevó de nuevo a Europa, donde logró reponerse de la enfermedad en forma aparentemente total. Poco después se sintió asaltado por una extraña euforia, como si se hubiera liberado de un opresivo cautiverio. Fueron los tiempos en que se le veía siempre junto al grupo de estudiantes a los que se consideraba “vanguardistas” y tomó parte en ciertos actos de gran turbulencia. Cierta vez fue objeto de un chantaje y debió pagar -con dinero que le presté yo- una crecida suma para que alguien no contara al padre su intervención en un asunto por cierto turbio. Los rumores que circulaban sobre la violenta banda de Miskatonic eran realmente alarmantes. Se llegó a hablar de magia negra y de ejecución de actos que estaban más allá de todo lo sensatamente creíble. II Asenath Waite apareció en la vida de Edward cuando éste tenía treinta y ocho años. Por entonces ella debía tener unos veintitrés y tomaba curso especial sobre la metafísica de la Edad Media en la Universidad de Miskatonic. La hija de un buen amigo mío era amiga de la infancia de la muchacha -habían cursado juntas la escuela Hall de Kingsport-, pero últimamente se veía obligada a rehuirla a causa de la mala fama de la joven. Esta era morena, pequeña y muy atractiva pese a sus ojos saltones; sin embargo, algo indefinible en su expresión hacía que la gente sensible evitara su trato. A los demás, los ahuyentaba el origen de la joven y los temas que excluyentemente monopolizaban su conversación. Era descendiente de la rama de los Waite de Innsmouth; generación tras generación, se habían urdido docenas de tétricas leyendas sobre la devastada y semiabandonada población de lnnsmouth y sus habitantes. Aún hoy se oye hablar de horrendos pactos firmados alrededor de 1850 y de un abominable ser “no del todo humano” que se imbricó en las más antiguas familias del hoy casi inexistente puerto de pescadores, historias todas que sólo un yanqui de antigua prosapia puede lucubrar y difundir con el debido sentimiento de horror. Volviendo a Asenath, su situación genealógica se complicaba por ser hija de Ephraim White y por representar el fruto de sórdidas relaciones que éste había mantenido en plena senectud con una desconocida a la que nunca nadie consiguió ver. Ephraím vivía en una arruinada mansión de Washington Street. Los conocedores del lugar -hay que establecer que la gente de Arkham hace lo posible para evitar el paso por Innsmouth- contaban que las ventanas de la buhardilla siempre permanecían tapiadas con gruesos tablones burdamente clavados y que al caer la noche se oían extrañas voces en el interior de la destartalada casa. El viejo Waite tenía fama de haber sido en sus tiempos mozos un gran conocedor de los temas de magia y se dice que por entonces podía causar o sofocar temporales en el mar. Por mi parte, de joven lo había visto una o dos veces, cuando había venido a Arkham a consultar unos antiquísimos volúmenes dedicados a saberes arcanos que enriquecían la biblioteca de la Universidad. Recuerdo que me resultaron insoportables el patibulario y melancólico mirar y las completamente descuidadas matas de barba que colgaban de la cara. Murió loco en circunstancias nunca debidamente aclaradas, poco antes de que la hija llegara a la escuela Hall. La muchacha tenía rasgos del padre, en especial su a veces diabólica mirada. Mí amigo, el padre de la muchacha que había sido compañera de Asenath, me recordó muchos episodios curiosos cuando empezó a divulgarse la relación entre ella y Edward. Según esos datos. Asenath se hacia pasar por maga en la escuela y, en efecto, asombraba a sus compañeros con algunos prodigios en verdad inexplicables. Sostenía que podía desencadenar tormentas, pero su habilidad más notoria era la capacidad de predecir con exactitud cuanto se proponía o le proponían. Los animales rehuían su presencia y, a distancia, con unos casi imperceptibles movimientos de una mano derecha hacia aullar a cualquier perro. Otras veces demostraba conocimientos prodigiosos y hablaba lenguas absolutamente inusuales para una adolescente. Mucho más alarmantes eran los casos completamente verificados de su influencia sobre otras personas. Manejaba el hipnotismo como si fuera un juego de niños. La compañera que era mirada fijamente a los ojos por Asenath tenía la sensación de estar en proceso de transmutación de la personalidad, como si quien estuviera bajo hipnosis pasara a habitar el cuerpo de la hechicera y consiguiera mirar desde otro punto a su verdadero cuerpo, en el que resaltaban unos ojos siempre resplandecientes, con una expresión de enajenación. Famosas eran las afirmaciones de Asenath acerca de la naturaleza de la conciencia y de su independencia de la estructura física. La única insatisfacción que revelaba la joven era la de no haber nacido varón, pues. según ella, el cerebro del hombre poseía unas facultades cósmicas singulares, de alcance infinito. Sí tuviera el cerebro de un hombre, decía, estaría en condiciones no sólo de igualar sino hasta de sobrepasar al padre en el manejo de las fuerzas cósmicas. Edward conoció a Asenath en una de las reuniones que celebraba la “vanguardia” universitaria. Al día siguiente, cuando vino a yerme, no era capaz de hablar otra cosa que no fuera la joven Waite. Según él, compartían los mismos intereses e inclinaciones intelectuales y, además, estaba encantado con su aspecto físico. Por mi parte, nunca había visto a Asenath, pero tenía referencias de ella. Y ellas me hacían parecer lamentable que Edward estuviera tan locamente enamorado de semejante mujer, pero me cuidé mucho de decirle nada, pues bien sé que las criticas suelen hacer más vigorosas estos encaprichamientos. Por su parte, el joven Derby parecía dispuesto a no hablar del asunto a su padre. Las semanas siguientes, Derby las dedicó a hablarme sólo de Asenath. Por entonces ya eran de dominio público los amores otoñales de Edward, a pesar de que él distaba mucho de representar la edad que tenía y no hacía mal papel junto a tan peculiar belleza. No importaba demasiado un incipiente abdomen producto de su descuido físico y en el rostro no había asomos de arrugas. Por su parte, Asenath tenía a ambos lados de los ojos las características patas de gallo que suelen verse en las personalidades férreas como consecuencia de las tensiones constantes a que están expuestas. Finalmente, un día Edward vino a yerme en compañía de la muchacha y entonces pude comprobar que la corriente de afecto entre ellos no era unilateral. Ella permanecía casi comiéndoselo con la mirada y supe que la relación de ambos sabría vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le opusiera. Pocos días después de aquella ocasión llegó hasta mí casa el anciano señor Derby, hombre que me inspiraba el mayor de los respetos y admiración. Enterado de la nueva amistad de su hijo, había logrado sonsacarle toda la verdad al joven. Edward pensaba en matrimonio y ya se había puesto la búsqueda de casa en el barrio residencial de la ciudad. Perfectamente al tanto de la influencia que solía ejercer sobre el joven Derby, el padre había acudido a mi para rogarme que hiciera algo con el fin de evitar tal destino, pero, decidido a ser honesto antes que caritativo, le transmití mis serias dudas de un logro en aquel sentido. El punto no era esta vez el carácter poco firme de Edward, sino el extraordinariamente fuerte de la mujer. El sempiterno niño que era Edward había transferido la dependencia de la imagen paterna a otra imagen mucho más poderosa y sobre eso nada se podía hacer. Un mes después se celebró la boda ante el juez de paz, según deseo de la novia. Convencí al señor Derby para que no se opusiera y así él, mi mujer yo asistimos a la ceremonia. Los demás invitados eran unos cuantos estudiantes universitarios más que "vanguardistas” francamente exaltados. Asenath compró la vieja finca de Crowninshield, ubicada en campo abierto al final de High Street, donde pensaba instalarse la pareja de recién casados, luego de un corto viaje a Inssmouth. de donde traerían tres criados, algunos libros y unos pocos utensilios para el nuevo hogar. Daba la impresión de que lo que volcó a Asenath hacia Arkham no fue tanto una consideración hacia Edward y su padre, sino más bien la satisfacción de su deseo de estar cerca de la Universidad, de la biblioteca y de su grupo de jóvenes universitarios. Al volver a ver a Edward tras su luna de miel, lo noté algo cambiado. Por complacer a su esposa se había afeitado el incipiente bigote, pero eran perceptibles Otros cambios. Se mostraba más reservado, más pensativo, más triste. En un comienzo no pude establecer si me gustaba o no el cambio operado en mi amigo, pero era evidente, que parecía haber madurado. Tal vez el matrimonio fuese algo que lo ayudara. Me contó que Asenath se había quedado en casa pues estaba muy atareada con el imponente montón de libros y objetos que habían traído desde Innsmouth -pronunció este nombre y se estremeció-y, además, se ocupaba personalmente de arreglar la casa y la finca de Crowninshield. Esa casa -que era la de Asenath- tenía un aspecto bastante desagradable, pero allí la joven había aprendido cosas sorprendentes a partir de ciertos objetos que se encontraban en ella. Con la ayuda de Asenath. Edward hacía grandes progresos en materia de conocimientos esotéricos. Algunos experimentos que le enseñaba la joven eran ciertamente drásticos -tanto que Edward nunca se animó a detallármelos-, pero no tenía dudas sobre las intenciones de su esposa. Los tres criados eran muy extraños. Dos de ellos eran incalculablemente ancianos y habían trabajado para el viejo Ephrairn; de tanto en tanto se referían a él y la madre de Asenath de un modo inexplicable. La tercera era una joven trigueña de rasgos deformes y que constantemente despedía olor a pescado. III A partir de entonces fui viendo a Edward cada vez menos. Al principio pasaban hasta tres semanas sin que sonaran en mi puerta los tres golpes familiares seguidos de los otros dos. Cuando me visitaba -o cuando muy excepcionalmente iba yo a su casa- era notorio su desinterés por conversar de los temas que hasta en entonces nos habían sido comunes. Se mostraba muy reservado para referirse a los estudios esotéricos que antes tan animadamente solía describir y discutir, y nunca mencionaba a su mujer. Esta se veía terriblemente envejecida desde el momento de la boda hasta el extremo que parecía ser la mayor de la pareja. La decisión se había tornado mucho más marcada en su rostro y una serie de detalles de por sí indescriptibles confluían para darle un aspecto decididamente repulsivo. Esa impresión caló tanto en mí mujer como en mí hijo, por lo que al cabo de poco tiempo dejamos de visitarlos, circunstancia que, según Edward -con su proverbial falta de tacto-, provocaba gran alivio en Asenath. De tanto en tanto, los Derby emprendían algún viaje; por lo general comunicaban que el destino era Europa, pero a veces Edward sugería lugares bastante más lóbregos. Un año después del matrimonio, la gente rumoreaba acerca de los cambios experimentados por Edward. Sí bien la variación advertida era de orden fundamentalmente psicológicos, las habladurías no pasaban por alto ciertos otros datos de interés. Se decía que en algunas ocasiones Edward adoptaba conductas en absoluto compatibles con su naturaleza para nada robusta. Se decía, por ejemplo que, por más que antes de casarse no sabía conducir, ahora se le veía constantemente entrar y salir de Crowninshield manejando el poderoso Packard de Asenath e introducirse con una envidiable habilidad en el enmarañado tránsito ciudadano. En esos momentos, dejaba la impresión de estar regresando de algún sitio o de disponerse a emprender algún viaje, aunque nadie podía establecer ni el sitio de partida ni el de llegada; la gente sólo podía asegurar que la mayor parte de las veces se le veía transitar por el camino que lleva a lnnsmouth. Estos cambios no cayeron bien. Para la gente, ahora Edward se parecía mucho a su mujer y al viejo Ephraim, al menos en ciertas ocasiones. Otras veces lo veían regresar, muchas horas después de haber salido; con un aspecto ausente y negligentemente tirado sobre el asiento trasero del coche, que era conducido por un chofer especialmente contratado para tal efecto. Quienes le conocían de vieja data reparaban el acentuamiento de la pusilanimidad que desde siempre lo había acompañado. En tanto el rostro de Asenath mostraba un aceleradísimo envejecimiento, el de Edward denotaba una mayor inmadurez, excepto en los pocos momentos en que se teñía con esporádicas manchas de tristeza. Era difícil entenderlo. A esa altura, los Derby prácticamente no frecuentaban los ambientes de universitarios desprejuiciados, no tanto porque tales formas de vida los hubiesen hastiados, sino más bien debido a que los estudios e inclinaciones que absorbían su tiempo espantaban incluso a los más osados de aquellos estudiantes. Durante el tercer año de su matrimonio, Edward comenzó a confiarme muy esporádicamente que sentía temor e insatisfacción. De vez en cuando dejaba caer la enigmática observación de que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos” y más a menudo se refería a una cierta necesidad de “recobrar la identidad”. Inicialmente no hice caso de tales manifestaciones, pero como él insistiera, con mucho tacto, me animé a hacerle preguntas, sobre todo porqué no podía apartar de la memoria lo que había oído a la hija de mi amigo sobre la capacidad de Asenath para dominar por hipnosis a sus compañeras de estudios, quienes sostenían que durante los trances sentían que habitaban otro cuerpo desde el que miraban al suyo propio en otro lugar de la habitación. Edward recibía mis inquisiciones con una mezcla de alarma y tranquilidad, pero llegado hasta cierto punto de la confesión, la cerraba prometiéndome que ya más adelante hablaríamos sin ninguna clase de obstáculos. Poco después falleció el padre del joven Derby y entonces no supe que llegaría el momento en que yo me alegraría de que hubiese abandonado este mundo en aquel momento. Edward se sintió lógicamente afectado por la pérdida, pero dentro de una modalidad que sólo cabría dominar normal. Desde su boda, sólo había visto a su padre unas pocas veces. Asenath se las había ingeniado para que concentrara en ella toda la necesidad de Edward de volcar en alguien los vínculos familiares. La gente comentaba que en realidad poco le había importado la muerte del padre y asociaban la pérdida del afecto filial al aumento de la petulancia que ostentaba sentado ante el volante del auto. Mi amigo sintió una profunda necesidad de mudarse a la vieja casa familiar, pero no pudo convencer a Asenath; quien manifestó obstinadamente sentirse muy a gusto donde estaba. Los Derby conservaban apenas una amistad, una mujer que también era amiga de mi esposa. Cierta vez le confió que en ocasión de llegar hasta más allá del final de High Street para hacer una visita a los Derby, fue sorprendida al llegar por una de aquellas raudas y ostentas salidas de Edward frente al volante. Se acercó a la puerta tocó el timbre y acudió la horrible criada para anunciarle que Asenath tampoco se encontraba en la casa. Mientras se retiraba, pudo ver el interior de la casa y junto a la biblioteca de Edward alcanzó a divisar fugazmente un rostro con una indecible expresión de dolor y desesperanza. En principio lo confundió con el de Asenath, pese a lo que habitualmente mostraban los rasgos de la mujer de Edward, pero más tarde la amiga de mi esposa no tuvo dudas de que los ojos de aquel rostro eran sin duda alguna los tristes y melancólicos del propio Edward. Mi amigo aumentó la frecuencia de las visitas y ciertas veces consiguió explayarse sobre algunas de sus enigmáticas afirmaciones. Lo que dijo en esas raras ocasiones no es de fácil credibilidad ni siquiera en Arkham pero la lógica con que volcó entonces las cuestiones esotéricas que lo preocupaban, amenazaban con perturbar el equilibrio mental del espectador más sensato. Se refería a siniestras reuniones en lugares apartados, a fantásticas ruinas en el corazón de Maine, bajo las que se encontraban infinitas escaleras que conducían a abismos indescriptibles, a peculiares ángulos que permitían ingresar a otras dimensiones del tiempo y el espacio, a transmutaciones de la personalidad, a otros mundos, a otros espacios y otros tiempos. Para afirmar su discurso, de tanto en tanto me aportaba objetos que me producían una total perplejidad. Eran objetos de extraños colores y texturas, con curvas o planos que escandalizarían a cualquier geometría conocida Ante mi curiosidad, sólo se limitaba a informarme que procedían del exterior y que Asenath era quien sabía cómo conseguirlos. Con voz cargada de temor, - solía mencionar al viejo Ephraim Waite, a quien sólo había visto un par de veces en la biblioteca de la Universidad; su miedo giraba en torno a la duda sobre si el viejo se encontraba realmente muerto, en sentido físico y también espiritual. En determinados momentos interrumpía abruptamente su relato quedando todo él como suspendido en el vacío. Entonces no podía dejar de pensar que la interrupción era obra de Asenath, quien molesta por lo que mi amigo me confesaba, desde la distancia, por algún procedimiento, extraordinario, lo - dejaba sin habla. Y, efectivamente, algo debió haber sospechado, puesto que poco después sus palabras y miradas hacia mí estaban inequívocamente cargadas de una terrible ferocidad Derby también comenzó a tener enormes dificultades para llegar hasta mi casa: aunque declarase ir a otro lugar, al encaminarse hacia casa, una fuerza inexplicable lo paralizaba o su mente quedaba en blanco sin poder discernir ya adonde se dirigía. Sólo llegaba hasta mi casa cuando Asenath se hallaba lejos, “lejos dentro de su propio cuerpo”, como llegó a decir cierta vez. Pero ella siempre terminaba enterándose de los movimientos de Edward, porque para eso tenía a los criados que vigilaban celosamente los desplazamientos de su marido. Lo cual demuestra que nunca consideró necesario adoptár medidas más contundentes para cortar de cuajo nuestra relación. IV Un día de agosto, recibí un telegrama desde Maine. Hacía unos dos meses que no veía a Edward y sólo sabía de él que se encontraba afuera por cuestiones de negocios. Creía que Asenath lo acompañaba, pero la gente rumoreaba que en la casa, tras las cortinas de las ventanas del primer piso, se entreveía a alguien. Se hablaba también de las compras que realizaban los criados. En el telegrama, el alguacil de Chesuncook me hablaba de un loco con la ropa totalmente destrozada que había salido del bosque, delirando y mencionando mi nombre para pedirme ayuda. Chesuncook es una zona boscosa y abrupta que rodea a Maine. Estuve todo un día traqueteando sobre el lomo de impresionantes barrancos antes de llegar en coche al lugar citado por el alguacil. Encontré a Edward encerrado en una pieza de la granja que hacía las veces de cárcel; estaba mitad delirante, mitad apático. Enseguida me reconoció y me propinó un torrente de palabras cuyo sentido se me escapaba. -¡Por amor de Dios! ¡El infierno de los shoggoths! Hay que descender de los seis mil escalones...allí está lo abominable... ¡Ia!...¡Shub-Niggurath!... La figura en el altar... el aullido de quinientos.., el encapuchado decía “Kamog, Kamog”... es el nombre secreto de Ephraim en el aquelarre... y yo estaba allí... Asenath prometió que nunca me llevaría... Un instante antes estaba encerrado bajo llave en la biblioteca.., y de pronto estaba ella allí con mi cuerpo... el más atroz de los infiernos.., el reino de las tinieblas.., el cancerbero custodia la puerta... apareció un shaggoth... vi cómo cambiaba de forma... no lo pude aguantar... la mataré si vuelve a enviarme a ese lugar... lo mataré a él... mataré lo que sea... lo haré con mis propias manos... Más de una hora pasé tratando de tranquilizarlo. Finalmente lo conseguí. Le compré ropa en el pueblo y al día siguiente volvimos a Arkham. El furioso delirio había dado paso a un reconcentrado silencio, pero cuando pasamos por Augusta se puso a mascullar como si la simple vista de una ciudad le despertara recuerdos odiosos. Era evidente que no deseaba volver a su casa y tomando en consideración los delirios que le inspiraba su mujer -estados que atribuí a alguna experiencia hipnótica a que ella lo habría sometido- decidí que lo más conveniente sería no llevarlo a su hogar. Por lo tanto, lo albergué en mi casa por algún tiempo, conciente de los problemas que semejante decisión podría acarrearme con Asenath. Con el tiempo lo ayudaría en los trámites para lograr el divorcio, ya que resultaba indudable que seguir con aquella mujer significaría el suicidio para Edward. Mientras cavilaba acerca de estos temas, mi acompañante dormitaba en el asiento junto a mí mientras yo conducía. Ya de noche, cuando pasábamos por Portland, Derby volvió a mascullar una violenta ristra de insultos destinados a Asenath. Era innegable que la mujer había quebrado el equilibrio nervioso de mi amigo y ahora no conseguía escapar de una red de alucinaciones que tejía en torno a ella. En voz baja, con toda claridad, me confió que la circunstancia por la que entonces atravesaba no era más que una dentro de una larga serie. Se lamentaba que llegaría el día en que ya no podría escapar de las redes tendidas por la mujer. Sí ahora lo soltaba, sin duda que se debía a que no le era posible otra cosa, ya que aún era incapaz de apresarlo por demasiado tiempo. Casi constantemente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, luego se iba cualquier parte para participar en singulares ritos, mientras lo dejaba a él encerrado en el piso superior dentro de su cuerpo de mujer. Algunas veces no lograba someterlo por demasiado tiempo. Y así, de pronto, Edward se reencontraba con su cuerpo en cualquier lugar, por lo general horrible. Fue lo que sucedió cuando lo encontró el alguacil a la vera del denso bosque. Supe que no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a regresar a casa desde tremendas distancias, suplicándole a alguien de buena voluntad que se ocupara de manejar el coche. Con el transcurso del tiempo, los lapsos por los que se apoderaba de su cuerpo eran mayores. Asenath procuraba ser hombre y esto era lo que explicaba sus intentos con el pobre Edward. El joven Derby tenía características ideales para sus proyectos: una esclarecida inteligencia en una débil voluntad. Tal vez no estuviese lejano el día en que se apropiaría definitivamente de su cuerpo para transformarse en un gran hechicero, como su padre, mientras que Edward quedaría confinado dentro de aquella carcasa femenina que ni siquiera cabía pensar como humana. Derby hablaba y mascullaba en el asiento contiguo al mío. En un momento determinado giré la cabeza y lo contemplé: pude verificar entonces una impresión previa que había recibido. Aunque parezca un contrasentido, daba la impresión de encontrarse en mejores condiciones físicas que nunca, lucía más robusto y no se notaba en su cuerpo las flaccideces propias de su indolencia para el cuidado físico. Era como si por primera vez en su holgada existencia estuviese obligado a alguna actividad física sostenida, circunstancia que me llevó a inferir que Asenath era la responsable de aquel nuevo dinamismo corporal y mental en mi amigo. Sin embargo, en aquellos precisos instantes las manifestaciones de su mente eran más bien deplorables, puesto que de su boca sólo escapaban incoherencias acerca de su mujer, de la magia negra, del viejo Ephraim y de otros dislates. A veces reconocía algunos de los nombres que pronunciaba por la memoria que conservaba de inconsistentes y esporádicas frecuentaciones de volúmenes dedicados a saberes esotéricos. El hilo de la conversación, monólogo mejor dicho, de Edward era discontinuo; cada poco se detenía y parecía como si estuviera tornando aliento para emprender una revelación final y agobiante. -Dan, Dan, ¿recuerdas sus Ojos feroces, la descuidada barba que nunca encaneció? Una vez me asestó su mirada terrible. Nunca lo olvidaré. Ahora esa mirada está en los ojos de ella. Sé por qué. El viejo encontró en el Necronomicón la fórmula. No sé bien en qué página está, pero cuando lo averigüe podrás leerlo y enterarte. Enterarte de por qué me encuentro en este estado lamentable. Paso de... de... de un cuerpo a Otro y luego a otro... Así nunca morirá... El fuego de la vida... él sabe cómo apagarlo.., sabe cómo hacerlo brillar incluso una vez que el cuerpo ha muerto... Si te doy algunas pistas, podrás adivinar... Escúchame Dan... ¿Tienes idea de por qué mi mujer evita escribir con una inclinación de las letras hacia la izquierda? ¿Viste aIguna vez algún texto escrito por el viejo Ephraim? ¿Sabes por qué sentí morirme cuando vi el modo en que escribía Asenath? Asenath... ¿existe realmente una persona con ese nombre? ¿Por qué se dijo que se había encontrado veneno en las vísceras del viejo Ephraim? Nunca oíste los rumores de los Gilman acerca del modo en que gritaba el viejo cuando se volvió loco y Asenath lo recluyó en el acolchado cuarto de la buhardilla, el mismo donde había estado el otro?... Tal vez allí sólo se encontraba encerrada el alma del viejo... ¿Se puede determinar quién encerró a quién? ¿Recuerdas que el viejo buscó durante muchísimo tiempo alguien que tuviese una gran inteligencia y muy poca voluntad? ¿Recuerdas cómo maldecía a su hija por no ser varón? ¿Puedes decirme, Daniel Upton, qué siniestro cambio ocurrió en aquelIa pesadillesca casa en la que el monstruo implacable manejaba a aquella confiada, pusilánime y no del todo humana criatura su antojo’ ¿No se produjo acaso un cambio como el que ahora está ocurriendo conmigo? ¿Sabes por qué ese ser llamado Asenath escribe de manera peculiar cuando nadie la ve, de una manera en que no es posible diferenciar su escritura de la de...? En ese preciso instante sucedió aquello. La voz de Derby venía haciéndose cada vez más estridente a medida que avanzaba en su monólogo hasta lindar eón el inminente grito histérico, cuando súbitamente se apagó tras un chasquido en apariencia metálica. Recordé que en mi casa otras veces también se había interrumpido intempestivamente, como obedeciendo Órdenes; no tuve dudas de que alguna poderosa onda mental de Asenath le ordenaba callar. Sin embargo, esta vez la situación se tomaba mucho más horrible. Los rasgos de la cara de Edward se retorcieron hasta volverla prácticamente irreconocible; en tanto su cuerpo era presa de espantosas convulsiones. Era como si todos sus huesos y músculos y nervios se vieran obligados a adoptar violentamente una posición, una tensión, una personalidad diferente. Me ganó el horror. Sentí un indecible malestar, una aguda repugnancia y mis manos dejaron de sujetar el volante. El ser que tenía junto a mí en el asiento ya no era la del amigo de toda la vida; era una monstruosa criatura que parecía provenir de los espacios siderales e irradiaba desconocidas y malsanas fuerzas. Durante mi indecisión horrorizada, mi nuevo compañero de viaje me arrebató el volante y me obligó a cambiar de asiento con él. Era noche sin luna y las luces de Portland resplandecían tenuemente a nuestras espaldas, por lo que casi no pude verle el rostro. Percibí el fulgor que se desprendía de sus ojos y comprobé que la gente tenía toda la razón cuando afirmaba que a veces se convertía en un arrogante desatado al mando del volante. No podía creer que el indolente y apocado. Edward Derby estuviera dándome órdenes y demostrando tal petulante soberbia como conductor, precisamente él, quien nunca se atrevía a entablar una discusión y que siempre se mostraba orgulloso de no saber conducir. Pero entonces esa era la situación y en medio de mí desasosiego lo único que me aliviaba era que - toda la escena transcurriese sin que él se decidiera a abrir la boca. Al pasar por Biddeford y Saco, las luces me permitieron comprobar que mantenía la boca apretada con fuerza y renové mí estremecido horror al reencontrar el fulgor de sus ojos. Pude verificar también algo que había oído; durante esos trances se parecía mucho a su esposa y al viejo Ephraim. Eran desagradables sus actitudes, sus gestos no parecían naturales, Pero lo más perturbador era la clara conciencia deque aquel hombre, a quien toda la vida había conocido como Edward Pickman Derby, no era más que un extraño, una endemoniada presencia proveniente de algún averno sideral. Al retomar un tramo oscuro de la carretera volvió a hablar con una voz que casi no pude reconocer corno, la de mi amigo. Era mucho más áspera, más cortante y tanto su acento como el énfasis de la pronunciación diferían radicalmente - de los que yo podía recordar. En el fondo de aquella voz subyacía una yeta de -ironía agresiva, también en las antípodas de la pseudoironía desenfadada y algo torpe que Edward solía manejar; ahora se había cargado de algo siniestro, maligno, corrosivo. -Espero que no te preocupes por el acceso que tuve hace un rato, mi querido Upton -me dijo mi acompañante-. Sabes muy bien como son mis nervios. Te pido disculpas por las molestias que te causo y te agradezco mucho qué me lleves a casa. Te pido que olvides todas la majaderías que haya podido decir acerca de mi mujer y, en general, todos los demás dislates con que te haya abrumado. Son las consecuencias de dedicarme excesivamente a una materia como la mía. Mi filosofía se asienta sobre conceptos y nociones muy extrañas, y cuando la mente no resiste comienza a imaginar toda clase de delirios. Voy a tomarme un prolongado descanso. Es posible que no nos veamos durante algún tiempo. Pero no vayas a pensar que es culpa de Asenath. Tal vez este viaje te resulte incomprensible en muchos de sus aspectos, pero en realidad tiene una explicación sencilla. En los bosques del norte existen unas ruinas pertenecientes a los indios, por lo general piedras, de gran valor para el folklore; Asenath y yo nos hemos dedicado intensivarnente a - su estudio. Ha sido un trabajo extenuante que bien puede hacer que uno pierda momentáneamente la lucidez. Cuando llegue a casa mandaré a alguien para que busqué el coche. Y, como te decía, me tomaré al menos un mes de vacaciones. Ignoro si por mi parte llegué a pronuncia? palabra alguna, pues la transmutación de mi amigo me tenía paralizado. Experimentaba una creciente sensación de enfrentar un inexplicable horror cósmico y lo único que me obsesionaba era que aquel viaje terminara de una vez por todas. Derby insistía en no abandonar el volante y con cierto alivio noté la velocidad con que dejábamos atrás Portsmouth y Newburyport. Cuando llegamos al cruce donde la carretera principal se desvía para evitar el paso por Innsmouth, tuve miedo de que el conductor optara por aquel lugar infausto. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, con lo que pasamos rápidarnente por Rowley y por Ipswich hasta que al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Era poco antes de la medianoche cuando llegamos a Arkham y vimos cómo la luz en la vieja casa de Crowninshield seguía encendida. Derby se bajó; apresuradamente me volví a mi casa Con una eufórica sensación de alivio. Alivio también me causaba la advertencia de Derby de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volviésemos a vemos. El tiempo que siguió a aquel viaje terrible fue una época de desbocados rumores. La gente decía que ahora se veía a Edward cada vez más en su versión dinámica y petulante y que, por el contrario, casi no se veía nunca a Asenath; Derby sólo me visitó una vez; llegó fugazmente en el coche de Asenath para llevarse unos libros que me había prestado. Me dirigió unas pocas palabras de cortesía, ya que cuando se encontraba en su impostación dinámica y arrogante no tenía qué decirme. En esos momentos tampoco aparecía la característica de los tres golpes en la puerta seguidos por los otros dos. Volvió a ocurrirme lo mismo que la noche en que lo dejé frente a su casa: cuando se retiró sentí un profundo alivio. Promediado setiembre, Edward se ausentó por una semana; uno de los más activos integrantes del grupo “vanguardista” de estudiantes dejó caer la hipótesis de que habría ido hasta Nueva York a reunirse con el cabecilla de culto prohibido en Inglaterra. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de pensar en el horrible viaje que hicimos desde Maine. La transmutación que tuve ocasión de presenciar me afectó mucho y no cejaba en el intento de darle una. explicación a aquel horrible enigma. La gente de los alrededores comenzó a hablar acerca de los lastimeros sollozos que provenían. de la vieja casa de Crowninshield. Parecían de mujer y, según algunos, pertenecían a Asenath, quien las escasas veces en que podía vérsela, daba la impresión de estar bajo una fuerte represión. Llegó a pensarse en dar cuenta a la policía para que abriera una investigación de los hechos, pero la idea fue abandonada cuando sorpresivamente apareció Asenath en la calle conversando animadamente con un grupo de conocidos a los que pedía disculpas por las molestias que podría haber causado el reciente ataque de histeria que había afectado a un visitante en cuestión, pero la rotunda y convincente presencia de la mujer fue más que suficiente como para aventar todas las suposiciones. A mediados de octubre, una tarde en mi puerta la sucesión de los tres golpes seguidos por los otros dos. Abrí y me encontré con Edward de los viejos tiempos, al que no veía desde el preciso momento en que experimentó el cambio durante el viaje a Maine. Se le veía tenso, presa de emociones encontradas y mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras él noté como echaba una temerosa mirada a sus espaldas. Fuimos hasta mi estudio y me pidió un trago para tranquilizarse. Preferí no preguntarle nada y dejé que fuese él quien estableciera los hilos de la conversación. Pasó un rato antes de empezar a monologar con voz sobresaltada. -Asenath se fue.- Anoche, mientras los criados estaban ausentes, hablé con ella y le arranqué la promesa de que dejaría de acosarme. Por supuesto que tengo algunas garantías de las que aún no te he hablado. La obligué a que me dejara tranquilo. Se puso furiosa, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Puso unas pocas ropas en las maletas y salió para Nueva York. Apenas pudo tomar el expreso de las ocho y veinte para Boston. Ahora todos volverán a murmurar, como siempre, pero me tiene bien sin cuidado. No cuentes a nadie que tuvimos una disputa; será bueno que digas tan sólo que Asenath ha emprendido un largo viaje de estudios. Es probable que se quede a vivir con esas fanáticos. ¡Cómo me gustaría que se quedara en la costa oeste y pidiera el divorcio! Al menos, me prometió que se mantendría alejada de mí y que no me molestaría. No sabes lo horrible que era, Dan... me robaba el cuerpo... estaba tomando mi lugar... me había convertido en un prisionero. Opté por la pasividad, dejándole llevar la delantera, pero tenía que estar constantemente en guardia. Con mucho cuidado podía lograrlo, ya que ella no es capaz de leer mis pensamientos en detalle. Apenas podía saber que yo estaba elaborando alguna rebelión, pero me salvaba el hecho de que ella creyese que yo era más pusilánime de lo que en realidad soy. Nunca imaginé que podría dominarla... pero me había reservado uno o dos conjuros que afortunadamente funcionaron. Derby repitió el gesto de la mirada atemorizada por encima del hombro y apuró un generoso trago de Whisky. -Hoy de mañana eché a esos endemoniados criados. Fue al regresar y protestaron con energía, pero al fin se fueron. Son de Innsmouth y responden incondicionalmente a Asenath. Voy a buscar a los antiguos criados de mi padre, ya que he decidido mudarme a casa de inmediato. Sé que debo parecerte loco, Dan, pero piensa en las historias de Arkham y convendrás conmigo que en ella hay elementos suficientes como para respaldar lo que te he contado... y lo que te contaré, Tú mismo fuiste testigo de una de esas mutaciones. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue en tu propio coche. En un determinado momento Asenath se apoderó de mí... me expulsó de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que fue en el preciso instante en que me disponía a contarte qué clase de ser es Asenath. Ahí fue cuando se apoderó de mí y yo me vi súbitamente instalado en mi biblioteca, que los malditos criados cerraban bajo llave y en aquel diabólico cuerpo que ni siquiera es humano. Se trataba de ella, y no de mí, quien te acompañó durante el resto del viaje, ella, como un lobo feroz dentro de mi cuerpo. No pudo escapársete la diferencia. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras proseguía. Por supuesto que había notado el cambio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero, ¿era verosímil semejante explicación? El monólogo de Edward era incontenible. -Salvarme, Dan, salvarme era mi único objetivo. Debía hacerlo. El designio de Asenath era apoderarse de mí para siempre en ocasión del día de ‘Todos los Santos. Ese día oficiaban un aquelarre pasando Chesuncook y con el sacrificio ritual yo ya no tendría escapatoria. Quedaría para siempre en manos de ella... ella habría sido para siempre yo y yo habría sido ella. Para el resto de los tiempos. Habría cumplido entonces su sueño de ser un hombre de carne y hueso. Supongo que luego trataría de deshacerse de mí, dando muerte a su ex cuerpo conmigo adentro, tal como lo hizo antes. Llegado a este punto de su relato, el rostro de Edward fue presa de una descomunal tensión; se inclinó más hacia mí y bajando la voz, casi en un susurro, continuó: -En el coche se me ocurrió que ella ‘no es Asenath sino el mismísimo viejo Ephraim. En verdad ya antes lo había sospechado, pero en aquel momento tuve la evidencia. Es posible comprobarlo en su caligrafía cuando está desprevenida. A veces escribe largos textos con la misma letra del viejo. Este se refugió en el cuerpo de su hija cuando sintió que iba a morir. Ella fue la única persona a mano con el cerebro adecuado y una personalidad apocada. Se apoderó de su cuerpo de manera permanente, igual que lo que ella pretendió hacer conmigo. Luego envenenó el anciano cuerpo donde había alojado a su hija. ¿Acaso no has visto relucir docenas de veces en los ojos de Asenath los diabólicos ojos del viejo? ¿No has reparado que esa misma mirada aparece en mis ojos cuando ella se apodera de mí? Derby debió detenerse para retomar aliento. No me atrevía a decir nada. Al cabo de un momento el tonó de su voz volvió a ser normal. Para mí, Edward estaba loco rematado, pero por cierto que no sería yo quien lo empujara a un manicomio. Tal vez todo volviese a la normalidad con el paso del tiempo y la ausencia de Asenath. Era evidente que mi amigo estaba lo suficientemente escaldado como para volver a sus prácticas de ocultismo. -Con el tiempo te contaré otras cosas que ignoras. Ahora me siento muy cansado. Ya te hablaré sobre los horrores en que me involucré por causa de Asenath, horrores que aún alientan entre nosotros por causa de unos cuantos fanáticos que se encargan de mantenerlos vivos. Hay gente capaz de hacer ciertas cosas que nadie debería hacer. He sido uno de ellos, pero todo eso ya acabó para mí. Si estuviese a mi cargo la biblioteca de Miskatonic, yo mismo reduciría a cenizas el maldito Necronomicón y todos los libros de su estirpe. Pero ahora Asenath ya no podrá apoderarse de mí. Pronto abandonaré esa casa y volveré a mi hogar. Sé que puedo contar contigo. Te he hablado de esos diabólicos criados... en especial de lo que son capaces si la gente insiste en preguntarse acerca del paradero de Asenath. ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedo dar la dirección de ella? Quien quiera indagar podría malinterpretar nuestra separación y sé muy bien que algunos de esos fanáticos tienen ideas y métodos contundentes. Sé que estarás de mi parte si llega a ocurrir algo... incluso si me veo obligado a decirte cosas que te provocarán una gran perturbación.... Casi naturalmente, Edward se quedó en casa aquella noche, alojado en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes; por la mañana parecía mucho más tranquilo. Examinamos sus planes para el regreso al hogar familiar; por mi parte sentía la necesidad de que no perdiera tiempo alguno en la implementación del proyecto. Durante las siguientes semanas nos encontramos muy frecuentemente. En nuestras reuniones no se mencionó casi ninguna cosa extraña; la conversación se concentraba exclusivamente en las tareas de restauración que se practicaban sobre la vieja casa de los Derby y sobre los viajes que planeábamos realizar el próximo verano. Asenath había desaparecido completamente de nuestras conversaciones; por cierto que el tema desagradaba profundamente a Edward. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad corrían rumores acerca de la singular pareja que vivía en Crowninshield aunque a esa altura esto no significaba novedad alguna. Sin embargo, no me gustó lo que una vez oí decir al banquero de Derby en el club de Miskatonic: que Edward remitía frecuentemente cheques a algunos vecinos de Innsmouth llamados Moses y Abigail Sargent y Eunice Babson. Temí que mi amigo estuviese siendo víctima de un chantaje por parte de los malditos criados. Edward nunca me comunicó nada al respecto. Yo esperaba con ansiedad la llegada del verano y de las vacaciones para realizar los viajes que habíamos planeado con Edward. Sin embargo, la salud de mi amigo no progresaba con la rapidez deseable. Aun en sus escasos momentos de alegría, subyacían matices de histeria y la sucesión de estados de depresión y aprensión ocupaban buena parte de su día. En diciembre, la casa de los Derby quedó en condiciones de habitarse, pero inexplicablemente Edward demoraba la mudanza.’ Detestaba y temía a la casa de Crowninshield, pero algo misterioso lo retenía a ella. Todos los días recurría a un nuevo pretexto para demorar el traslado de sus cosas a la casa familiar. Cierta vez se lo hice notar y entonces pareció más asustado que de costumbre. El viejo mayordomo de su padre -a quien había ubicado y contratado- llegó a confiarme acerca de los extraños merodeos de Edward por la casa, especialmente por el sótano, de sus malos presentimientos al respecto. Le pregunté si había recibido alguna correspondencia de Asenath, pero el anciano me confirmó que no había visto carta alguna en el correo. Sería hacia la Navidad cuando una tarde Derby sufrió un ataque mientras se encontraba de visita en mi casa. Yo dirigía la conversación hacia el viaje que proyectábamos hacer durante el verano cuando, de repente, Derby lanzó un grito y saltó de la silla en que estaba sentado, adquiriendo su rostro un aire de espantoso e irrefrenable temor; su expresión reflejaba un pánico y aversión tales como sólo las más infernales pesadillas pueden producir en una mente sana. « ¡Mi cerebro! ¡Mi cerebro! ¡Dios mio, Dan! ... tira con fuerza... desde la lejanía... golpea... desgarra... esa bruja... ahora mismo... Ephraim... ¡Kamog! ¡Kamog! ¡El averno de los shoggoths! ... ¡ Iä! ¡ Shub-Niggurath! ¡El Chivo con las Mil Crías! ... La llama .. la llama... más allá del cuerpo, más allá de la vida... en las profundidades de la tierra... ¡Oh, Dios mio! . . . » Volví a sentarle en la silla y le obligué a beber un vaso de vino, mientras su agitación daba paso a una mortecina apatía. No opuso la menor resistencia, pero sus labios no cesaban de moverse como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo. Al instante advertí que era a mí a quien trataba de hablar, y pegué el oído a su boca en un intento de captar sus débiles palabras. «Otra vez, otra vez.., trata de volver a hacerlo.., debía suponerlo.., nada puede detener esa fuerza, ni la lejanía, ni los conjuros, ni la muerte... se abalanza una y otra vez, sobre todo por la noche... no puedo escapar... es horrible... ¡ Oh, Dios mio! Dan, si te hicieras una mínima idea de lo horrible que es todo esto... » Luego cayó en una especie de sopor, le coloqué unos almohadones debajo del cuerpo y dejé que el sueño se apoderase de él. No llamé al médico, pues sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir sobre su estado mental y quería dejar obrar a la naturaleza.., si es que aún podía albergarse alguna esperanza. Edward se despertó a medianoche y entonces le acosté en el piso de arriba, pero al despertarme a la mañana siguiente se había ido ya. Había salido sin hacer mido, y cuando le llamé por teléfono en su casa el mayordomo me dijo que se encontraba dando vueltas por la biblioteca. La salud de Edward se agravó mucho a partir de aquella noche. Ya no venía a visitarme, si bien ahora yo iba a verle todos los días. Siempre me lo encontraba sentado en la biblioteca, con la mirada perdida en el vacío como si estuviese escuchando algo fuera de lo normal. A veces hablaba razonando, pero siempre sobre temas intrascendentes. La menor mención de su enfermedad, de futuros planes o de Asenath le hacía montar en cólera. Su mayordomo dijo que sufría espantosos ataques por la noche, en el curso de los cuales llegaba a producirse lesiones. Tras consultar detenidamente con su médico de cabecera, su banquero y su abogado, me decidí finalmente a que fuera a verle su médico junto con dos especialistas. A las primeras preguntas que le formularon Edward sufrió unos violentos espasmos que le hicieron digno de la mayor compasión, y aquella misma tarde se lo llevaron forcejeando, en un coche cubierto, al sanatorio de Arkham. Hube de hacerme cargo de su curatela y le visitaba dos veces por semana. Sus gritos estridentes, sus pavo¬rosos murmullos y su terrible e insaciable repetición de frases como « Tenía que hacerlo.., tenía que hacerlo... se apoderará de mí... se apoderará de mí... allá abajo... allá abajo en las tinieblas... ¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¡Dan! ¡Salvadme! ... ¡Salvadme! », casi me hacían saltar las lágrimas. Si había posibilidades de que se recuperase es algo que nadie se atrevía a vaticinar, pero en todo caso me esforcé por no perder el optimismo. Si lograba salir de aquélla, Edward iba a necesitar una casa, por lo que mandé trasladar a toda su servidumbre a la mansión de los Derby que, a no dudar, sería el lugar elegido por él de conservar el sano juicio. No supe qué hacer con la finca de Crowninshield, con su ingente mobiliario y todas aquellas colecciones de las más inexplicables cosas. Así que, de momento, opté por no hacer nada en ella, limitándome a decirles a los criados de Derby que fuesen por allí una vez por semana a limpiar el polvo de las habitaciones principales y a ordenar al encargado de la calefacción que encendiera la caldera en tales días. La contrariedad definitiva tuvo lugar unas fechas antes de la Candelaria y, para cruel ironía, vino precedida de un falso destello de esperanza. A últimas horas de una mañana de enero, telefonearon del sanatorio para decir que Edward había recobrado repentinamente la razón. Según decían, su memoria se había resentido mucho, pero no cabía duda de que se hallaba en su sano juicio. Naturalmente, durante algún tiempo debía seguir en observación, pero apenas podían albergarse dudas sobre cuál sería el desenlace. Si todo iba bien, en una semana le darían de alta. Loco de contento por la noticia que acababan de darme, me dirigí rápidamente al hospital, pero me quedé anonadado al entrar tras una enfermera en la habitación de Edward. El paciente se levantó para saludarme, alargándome la mano con una cordial sonrisa, mas al instante advertí que se encontraba en aquel estado extrañamente sobreexcitado tan opuesto a su natural forma de ser, tenía aquella engreída personalidad que tan indeciblemente horrible me había parecido y de la que el mismo Edward dijo en cierta ocasión que no era sino el alma intrusa de su mujer. Era exactamente la misma mirada abrasadora —la misma de Asenath y del viejo Ephraim— y la misma expresión firme de la boca, y cuando hablaba pude notar la misma lúgubre y aguda ironía en su voz, aquella profunda ironía que tanto hacía pensar en la inminencia de un mal. De nuevo me encontraba ante la persona que había conducido mi coche aquella noche cinco meses atrás, la persona que no había vuelto a ver desde aquella breve visita en que olvidó la vieja señal del timbre y suscitó temores harto difusos en mí, y ahora me producía la misma tenebrosa sensación de espantosa demencia e inefable horror cósmico. Me estuvo hablando en tono afable de los trámites que debía hacer para salir de allí, ante lo cual sólo me quedó asentir a pesar de sus fallos de memoria sobre hechos bien recientes. Pero me dio la impresión de que le sucedía algo terrible, inexplicable, erróneo y anormal. Aquella criatura encerraba horrores que no podía discernir. Sin duda, estaba en su sano juicio, pero ¿era el mismo Edward Derby que había conocido? De lo contrario, ¿quién o qué era, y dónde estaba el verdadero Edward? ¿Estaría en libertad o confinado en algún lugar? ¿O quizás habría desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? Se percibía una sensación de abominable sarcas¬mo en todo cuanto aquella criatura decía; sus ojos, muy parecidos a los de Asenath, reflejaban una ironía harto desconcertante al aludir a ciertas palabras sobre la libertad ganada años atrás gracias a un confinamiento de lo más estricto. Debí comportarme con suma torpeza, pero lo cierto es que me alegré al salir de allí. Aquel día y el siguiente no cesé de devanarme los sesos reflexionando sobre el problema. ¿ Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué inteligencia miraba a través de aquellos ojos ajenos a la cara de Edward? Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que en tan terrible y complejo enigma, hasta el punto de que hube de dejar a un lado mi trabajo cotidiano. Al día siguiente por la mañana llamaron del hospital para decir que el estado del paciente seguía igual, y ya avanzada la tarde estuve a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa —un estado pasajero que admito, aunque otros dirán que tiñó de color la visión que tuve después. No tengo nada que decir al respecto, salvo que ninguna locura mía puede llegar a explicar toda la evidencia. Fue por la noche —tras aquella segunda tarde— cuando el más espantoso horror se abatió sobre mí, sumiéndome en un pánico atroz y atenazador del que jamás lograré yerme libre. Todo comenzó por una llamada de teléfono al filo de la medianoche. Yo era la única persona levantada en toda la casa y, somnoliento, descolgué el auricular que había en la biblioteca. No parecía haber nadie al aparato, y ya estaba a punto ‘de colgar e irme a la cama cuando mi oído creyó captar un tenue sonido al otro extremo de la línea. ¿ Sería acaso alguien que tenía grandes dificultades para hablar? Escuché atentamente y me pareció oír una especie de chapoteo semiliquido —un «glub... glub....... glub....... »— que daba extrañamente la impresión de evocar una palabra inarticulada e ininteligible o una sucesión de sílabas entrecortadas. Seguidamente, pregunté « ¿ Quién es? », pero por toda respuesta volví a oír aquel «glub... glub....... glub....... glub». No me quedó más remedio que suponer se trataba de un ruido automático; pero imaginando que quizá se debiese a que el aparato estaba estropeado y sólo podía escucharse desde él pero no hablar, añadí «No puedo oírle. Cuelgue, por favor, y llame a información». Al instante oí cómo colgaban el auricular al otro extremo del hilo. Esto, como decía, sería sobre la medianoche poco más o menos. Cuando más tarde se investigó la procedencia de la llamada pudo averiguarse que fue hecha desde la vieja casa de Crowninshield, pese a que aún faltaba media semana hasta el día en- que le correspondía a la criada ir por allí. Me limitaré a dar una idea aproximada de lo que se encontró al entrar en la casa: una barahúnda en el trastero más recóndito del sótano, huellas, tierra, un armario desvalijado apresuradamente, huellas enigmáticas en el teléfono, papel de escribir desmañadamente utilizado y un detestable hedor que impregnaba todos los rincones de la casa. Estos idiotas de policías se han forjado sus harto manidas teorías y andan tras los criados despedidos, los cuales han desaparecido de la vista ante el actual estado de cosas. La policía habla de una horrible venganza por lo que se les hizo, y dicen que me incluyeron a mi en ella por ser el mejor amigo y consejero de Edward. ¡Serán majaderos! ¿Cómo pueden pensar que esos mamarrachos supieron imitar aquella escritura? ¿Acaso se figuran que fueron ellos los culpables de lo que más tarde sucedería? ¿Pero tan ciegos están que no ven los cambios operados en el cuerpo que fue de Edward? Por lo que a mí se refiere, ahora creo cuanto Edward Derby me dijo. Hay horrores que rebasan los confines mismos de la vida y que ni siquiera sospechamos, y sólo de vez en cuando la maligna curiosidad humana pone a nuestro alcance. Ephraim... Asenath... el diablo los atrapé en sus redes, y ellos acabaron con Edward y ahora tratan de hacer otro tanto conmigo. ¿Acaso tengo garantías de estar a salvo? Esos poderes sobreviven a la vida corpórea. Al día siguiente —por la tarde, tras recuperarme del estado de postración en que me encontraba y lograr ponerme en pie y articular algunas palabras coherentemente— fui al manicomio y le maté de varios tiros por el bien de Edward y de la humanidad entera, pero ¿cómo estar seguro hasta tanto no le incineren? Conservan el cuerpo para que varios médicos efectúen en él una absurda autopsia, pero sostengo que deben incinerarlo. Deben incinerar a aquel que no era Edward Derby cuando le disparé. Me volveré loco si no lo hacen, pues es muy probable que yo sea la siguiente víctima. Pero no me falta coraje, y no dejaré que se apoderen de mi los monstruosos terrores que están continuamente al acecho. Ephraim, Asenath, Edward, ¿quién de los tres vive? Pero a mi no me arrebatarán mi cuerpo... ¡No dejaré que me cambien por ese cadáver acribillado a balazos que hay en el manicomio! Pero trataré de contar coherentemente el horror final y definitivo. No hablaré de lo que la policía se empeña en ignorar, de las historias que corren sobre ese ser raquítico, grotesco y maloliente con el que al menos tres transeúntes que pasaban por High Street se tropezaron al filo de las dos de la madrugada y de las huellas que se han encontrado en ciertos lugares. Sólo diré que serían las dos cuando el timbre y la aldaba me despertaron; timbre y aldaba, los dos, uno detrás de otro y con un repique vacilante, como una sofocada desesperación, y en ambos casos tratando de imitar la antigua señal de Edward de tres llamadas seguidas de otras dos. Tras despertar de un profundo sueño mi mente se vio sumida en un mar de confusión. Derby en la puerta... ¡y recordaba la vieja contraseña! En su nueva personalidad no parecía recordarla... ¿Habría vuelto Edward a su estado normal? ¿Le habrían soltado antes de lo previsto o se habría escapado? Posiblemente, pensé mientras me enfundaba en una bata y bajaba aprisa las escaleras, el hecho de recobrar su identidad le habría producido irritación y delirio, tras lo que le habrían anulado el alta forzándole a emprender una desesperada huida en pos de la libertad. Fuese lo que fuese, volvía a ser mi buen y viejo amigo Edward, ¡claro que podía contar con mi ayuda! Al abrir la puerta a aquellas tinieblas arqueadas por la sombra de los olmos, una corriente de viento insoportablemente fétido casi me hizo rodar por los suelos. Sofocado por la náusea que invadió todo mi cuerpo, pude ver en el umbral una figura raquítica y jorobada. Los golpes en la puerta eran sin duda de Edward, pero ¿quién era aquel pestilente y canijo mamarracho? ¿Dónde podría haberse metido Edward en tan escaso tiempo? El último timbrazo que dio apenas había sonado un segundo antes de abrir yo la puerta. Quien llamaba al timbre llevaba encima un abrigo de Edward, los bajos rozaban el suelo, y las mangas, si bien estaban vueltas, le cubrían por completo las manos. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de ala plegada y una bufanda de seda negra le ocultaba el rostro. Al dirigirme hacia él con paso vacilante, aquella figura emitió un sonido semilíquido semejante al que había oído por teléfono...—«glub... glub....... »— y, espetado en la punta de un largo lápiz, me alargó un papel grande, escrito con apretujada letra. Aún bajo los efectos de aquel repugnante y extraño hedor, cogí el papel y traté de leerlo bajo la luz de la puerta. No había la menor duda, aquella era la letra de Edward. Pero ¿por qué habría escrito la nota cuando podía perfectamente llamar al timbre? ¿y por qué era tan torpe, fea y temblorosa su escritura? Apenas podía descifrar nada en aquella semipenumbra, así que retrocedí unos pasos hacia el vestíbulo mientras el raquítico mensajero me seguía maquinalmente a duras penas, deteniéndose una vez traspuesto el umbral. El olor que despedía aquel extraño personaje era verdaderamente insoportable y rogué (no en vano, a Dios gracias) para que mi mujer no se despertara y se viese frente a semejante criatura. Luego, a medida que leía el papel, sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear y mi vista se nublaba por completo. Cuando recobré el sentido me hallaba tendido en el suelo, todavía con aquella endiablada hoja de papel entre las manos, crispadas por el espanto que se había apoderado de mí. He aquí lo que decía: «Dan, ve al sanatorio y mátalo. ¡Aniquilalo! Ya no es Edward Derby. Asenath se apoderó de mi, pero hace tres meses y medio que está muerta. Mentí al decirte que se había ido. La maté. Me vi obligado a hacerlo. Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero en aquel momento estábamos solos y me encontraba en mi auténtico cuerpo. Vi un candelabro y le descargué un fuerte golpe con él en la cabeza. De haber seguido con vida se habría apoderado definitivamente de mí el día de Todos los Santos. La enterré en el trastero más recóndito del sótano, bajo unas viejas cajas, y borré todas las huellas. A la mañana siguiente, los criados sospecharon lo que había sucedido, pero son tantos los secretos que esa gente oculta en sus entrañas que no se atrevieron a ir a contárselo a la policía. Los despedí, pero sólo Dios sabe qué intentarán hacer, al igual que otros sectarios de su culto. Por unos instantes pensé que todo iba bien, pero al cabo de un rato sentí como si me desgarrasen el cerebro. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, debía haberlo recordado. Un alma como la de Asenath —o la de Ephraim— se separa a medias pero sigue con vida hasta después de la muerte, en tanto dura el cuerpo. Asenath estaba apoderándose de mí —intercambiaba su cuerpo con el mío—, estaba usurpando mi cuerpo al tiempo que me introducía en su cadáver enterrado allá en el sótano. Sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba, por eso perdí el control y tuvieron que encerrarme en el manicomio. Luego lo que me temía sucedió. Me encontré asfixiado por las tinieblas dentro del cadáver putrefacto de Asenath y enterrado en el sótano bajo unas cajas. Ella debía estar ocupando mi cuerpo en el sanatorio para siempre, pues ya había pasado Todos los Santos y el sacrificio valdría aun cuando ella no estuviese presente... Ella estaría sana, recuperada y lista para cerner su amenaza sobre el mundo. Estaba desesperado, y pese a todo me las arreglé para escapar de allí. Me encuentro demasiado débil para intentar hablar —ni siquiera pude hablar por teléfono—, pero aún me quedan fuerzas para escribir. Confío en que me recuperaré y en que sean escuchadas las siguientes palabras y recomendación que te hago: mata a ese taimado demonio si valoras en algo la paz y el bienestar del mundo. Y asegúrate de que se incinera el cadáver. Si no lo haces, seguirá viviendo, irá pasando de un cuerpo a otro eternamente, y huelga todo comentario sobre qué pueda hacer. No te dejes atrapar por la magia negra, Dan, es algo verdaderamente diabólico. Hasta siempre, has sido un excelente amigo. Cuenta a la policía cualquier patraña que creas que puedan tragarse. No sabes cuánto siento haberte metido en todo esto. A no tardar, espero disfrutar de paz, pues la vida de este monstruo que me atenaza no puede prolongarse mucho más. Espero que esta nota llegue a tus manos. ¡Y mata a ese monstruo! ¡Mátalo! Tuyo, Ed.» Sólo al cabo de un buen rato acabé de leer la segunda mitad de tan desconcertante carta, .pues al final del tercer párrafo caí desmayado al suelo. Volví a perder el sentido al ver y oler aquello que obstruía el umbral, por donde se filtraba el aire caliente. El mensajero no volverá a moverse ni a recobrar la conciencia. El mayordomo, hombre bastante más duro que yo, no desfalleció ante el espectáculo que se ofreció a su vista en el vestíbulo a la mañana siguiente, sino que llamó a la policía. Cuando llegaron los agentes ya me habían metido en la cama, en la habitación de arriba; pero aquello otro, aquella informe masa, seguía yaciendo allí donde se había desplomado por la noche. Era tal el hedor que despedía que los policías hubieron de taparse la nariz con un pañuelo. Lo que encontraron a la postre dentro de la extraña y variopinta indumentaria de Edward fue esencialmente, una monstruosidad licuada. Encontraron también unos cuantos huesos... y un cráneo aplastado. Posteriormente y por una prótesis dental que llevaba, pudo identificarse aquel cráneo como el de Asenath. ---- H.P. Lovecraft (1890-1937) The Thing on The Doorstep (1933)'' '''Fuente: El Espejo Gótico Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería